hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Blake
Patrick Charles Blake was the father of Dodger Savage and Sienna Blake. He was murdered by his granddaughter Nico Blake in 2016. Patrick had Motor Neurone Disease, a disease which his father also died from. Biography Arrival Dodger tracks Patrick down and decides to visit him. Dodger and friend Darren Osborne visit under the pretence of carrying out a consensus. When Patrick questions if they are official, he discovers they are not and assumes that Dodger and Darren are trying to con him. Dodger reveals he is Patrick's, although Patrick initially believes Dodger is lying due to him being told that his son had died a long time ago, he eventually accept the truth. Patrick starts dating Maxine Minniver and it later becomes clear that he is abusing her, physically and mentally. When Maxine goes up in court for perverting the course of justice and is given community service, she tells Patrick that she was let off in order to stay on the right side of him, but when Patrick sees Maxine doing community service, he later physically abuses her at home. He continues to do this every time that Maxine does something that he didn't approve of. In 2013, Patrick alongside with Maxine, Sienna, Dodger, Dirk Savage, Dennis Savage and Martha Kane were held hostage by Will Savage, as part of his revenge plot against Dodger, but he survives the ordeal. Abuse Storyline Patrick later hits Maxine after he believes that she has been cheating on him, due to her becoming pregnant, which unbeknownst to him is heard by Dennis. Patrick continues to abuse Maxine and becomes unaware that she is being helped by Dennis, who urges her to leave. Patrick later proposes to Maxine and she accepts. Dennis tells Blessing Chambers and she vows not to tell anybody, but tells Maxine that she knows. As plans for the wedding go ahead, Maxine is helped by Blessing and Dennis to plan to fly to America the day before the wedding to live with her sister Mitzeee Minniver, but Patrick discovers this and brings her back. The pair get married, with Patrick vowing never to hurt Maxine again. After the wedding, Maxine tells Patrick she can't continue with him and he grabs her by the wrist, claiming to the guests that she is ill and he wants to take her home. She exclaims that she wants to go alone and Patrick grabs her, pulling off her dress at the shoulder to reveal bruises. As plans for the wedding go ahead, Maxine is helped by Blessing and Dennis to plan to fly to America the day before the wedding to live with her sister Mitzeee, but Patrick discovers this and brings her back. The pair get married, with Patrick vowing never to hurt Maxine again. After the wedding, Maxine tells Patrick she can't continue with him and he grabs her by the wrist, claiming to the guests that she is ill and he wants to take her home. She exclaims that she wants to go alone and Patrick grabs her, pulling off her dress at the shoulder to reveal bruises caused by his beatings. She then finally tells everybody that it was Patrick; however, he is able to convince several residents that Maxine is lying. Framing Maxine for murder When Patrick's MND gets worse. He starts trying to frame Maxine for his murder. He makes video recordings of him, and plans very carefully, he gives Maxine 100% of the flat in his will. When Nico lashes out at Sienna and hurts her, Sienna tells Maxine and Patrick, Patrick then tells Ben Bradley (Ben Richards) via recording. Departure After Patrick and Maxine's ceremony, Maxine, Sienna and Patrick go into one room, and start to prepare for the assisted suicide. Before Maxine starts, she starts crying, and says that she can't because she loves him, and runs out. Sienna then says that she could do it. Patrick, now enlightened by Maxine and her love, says that he doesn't want it to go on. Patrick then tells Sienna he told Ben that Nico killed Carly, Sienna is disgusted and runs out. Nico over hears this, and walks in. Patrick gets scared, and tells her to stop. Nico smothers Patrick with a pillow, killing him. Maxine walks in, saying she has a plan. But Patrick is dead, and screams for help. Quotes "No. No." - Final line to Nico Blake before she kills him. Gallery Blake family.jpg Sienna Nathan Alfie Patrick Maxine.jpg Anna_Patrick.jpg Patrick_Stairs.jpg Anna_Patrick_Sienna.jpg Anna_Patrick_2.jpg Sienna_Patrick_Plate.jpg Patrick_Theresa.jpg Patrick_Maxine_Cake.jpg Sienna_Patrick.jpg Patrick_Maxine_Abuse_2.jpg Patrick_Pet.jpg Patrick_Water.jpg Patrick_Minnie.jpg Maxine_Patrick_Mirror.jpg Maxine_Sienna_Patrick.jpg Patrick_Nico_2.jpg Patrick_Maxine_Abuse.jpg Patrick_Nancy.jpg Patrick_Nico.jpg Patrick_Computer.jpg Maxine_Patrick_Angry.jpg Patrick_Maxine_Sienna_Dog.jpg Patrick_Upset_Maxine.jpg Patrick_Maxine.jpg Patrick_Sandy.jpg patrick_sinister.jpg Patrick_looking.jpg patrick_stern.jpg Maxine_Patrick2.jpg maxine_patrick.jpg Patrick_interview_sally.jpg Patrick_and_Sally.jpg Patrick_Bow.jpg Patrick_Food.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2016 deaths Category:Murder victims Category:Blake family Category:Minniver family Category:Deceased characters Category:Outdated pages Category:Headmasters Category:School staff Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Past characters